


Respite

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph puts her foot down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

She was bone weary from trying to live up to the exacting measures Batman placed on her. She needed a rest, but she could not let herself. To rest was to fail, to let Batman down, after all she already had too often.

She paused on a rooftop, just to take a breath, to take a moment for herself.

Her head jerked up, suddenly, as she realized she had nodded off leaning on the hippogryph.

“That's it. You're coming home with me,” came a saucy voice to one side, and Cass could only nod, relieved by the presence of her Spoiler.


End file.
